


Movies

by eating_soap



Series: my oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gabe is mentioned, after Sea of Monsters, before Titans Curse, idk - Freeform, ok, percy and thalia are friends, pre-percabeth, why are you reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_soap/pseuds/eating_soap
Summary: Thalia and Annabeth come to Percy's apartment...no smut/kissing or anythingthis is my first attempt at a fanfictionalso on FFN: dam-hades-kid
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson
Series: my oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Movies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

-=+=-

_Ding Dong!_

"Get the door!" My angel mom, Sally Jackson yelled.

_I am Percy Jackson, a demigod of the Greek god Poseidon._

I trudged towards the only door in our apartment and opened it. To my surprise, my best friend, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace my, what do I call her, cousin, friend, acquaintance?  
  


Thalia is another big three kid, Zeus. She is a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes with a spray of freckles on her nose. Annabeth is Athena’s daughter with curled honey-blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. (She’s scary)

“Can we come in?” Annabeth asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Uhh.. s-sure” I stuttered. For some reason Thalia smirked at me. I raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked even more. Gesturing for them to come inside, I asked, “What”

“Rude” Thalia says, “We’re here for a movie”’ I gave her a questioning look and she added,   
“Your mom invited us,” I nodded.

“Annabeth, Thalia!” My mom exclaimed, pointing to the couch. “Sit down, Sit down!”

They both plopped down and I picked up a remote.

“What do you want to watch? Finding Nemo?” Annabeth rolled her eyes.

“Disney’s Hercules” She suggested. We all agreed.

“I will go make dinner” My mom said

 **Annabeth** went to the bathroom half way through the movie.

Thalia turned to me and said, “you so like her” I blinked and said, “of course I like her, she's my best friend.” Thalia rolled her eyes “Not like that!” I said, realizing. Thalia smirked again.

“You so do”

“No I don’t!”

Annabeth came back in.

“What are you talking about?”

Lets just say I ignored Thalia the rest of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction...how did I do?  
> I might redo this later, seeing how bad this is.
> 
> Also on fanfiction.net
> 
> Original idea: Thalia comes over and talks to percy about annabeth


End file.
